Mon fantasme de jeunesse
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Hinata est une nouvelle enseignante dotée d'une grande maladresse. C'est fou comme elle peut échapper ses copies dans le mauvais moment.


**Mon fantasme de jeunesse**

Une jeune femme marchait rapidement vers la polyvalente où elle commencerait sa première journée comme professeur au niveau secondaire. Un peu d'espagnol et un peu d'arts plastiques. Il n'y avait pas assez de monde en espagnol pour qu'elle ne fasse que ça, alors on lui avait demandé si elle avait d'autre compétence. Comme elle avait fait un cours en arts plastique pendant son cégep, elle le mentionna et elle devint la seconde enseignante dans cette matière. Ou plutôt la remplaçant, car celle qui donnait le cours, était en congé de maternité pour l'année.

Qui était cette nouvelle enseignante? C'était la question que plusieurs étudiants ce demandaient en la voyant passé devant eux. Plus ou moins grande, de long cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés, des yeux blancs et, il ne fallait pas l'oublié, des courbes à faire fantasmer n'importe quels adolescents pré pubères. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice pour aller chercher ses derniers papiers pour bien commencer l'année. C'est affreusement nerveuse, qu'elle frappa à la porte de Tsunade en gardant la tête penché. Un « un instant! » lui parvint et elle attendit. Après une minute, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond, un peu niais, qui ricanait.

- Tu vas voir Naruto, lui lança la directrice, la prochaine fois tu riras moins.

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, riposta ce dernier, si vous perdez toujours?

- Vas t'occuper de ta classe, grogna la blonde, plutôt que de venir me narguer dans mon bureau.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit le blond avec un geste vague de la main.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la brune qui se trouvait devant lui, lui fit l'un de ses sourires personnels et sorti du bureau de sa supérieure. Cette dernière fit signe à la jeune femme d'entrée avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Hinata. Voici tes listes d'élèves et ton horaire, lui dit-elle en lui tendant des feuilles. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te les donner plus tôt, mais il y a eu des problèmes avec le système…

- Je comprends.

- J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici, lui souhaita Tsunade.

- Merci.

Sur ce, elle sorti du bureau et prit la direction vers sa classe d'espagnol. La première cloche retenti, pendant qu'elle montait les marches pour se rendre à son local. Elle fut un brin surprise d'y voir déjà quelqu'un attendre près de la porte. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux entre le brun et le rose, coiffés en deux couettes hautes. Hinata la fit rapidement entrer et elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour sortir son plan de cours et quelques exercices. Rapidement, la classe fut remplit et la seconde cloche résonna. Elle prit les présences, puis se présenta elle-même. Quelques murmures s'échappèrent entre les garçons de la classe, mais Hinata les ignora pour expliquer le fonctionnement du cours. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, elle attendit que la classe fût vide, avant de s'assoir en soupirant.

- Les premières journées sont toujours les plus dures, lui dit une voix à la porte du local.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers la porte. Le même blond qu'elle avait croisé au bureau de la directrice, se trouvait appuyé contre le cadrage de la porte.

- Naruto, se présenta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, j'enseigne l'histoire.

- Hinata, je donne le cours d'espagnol et je remplace Kurenai en arts plastiques.

- Les voyous de la classe, ne vous en on pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs j'espère.

- Lesquels ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Probablement ceux qui se trouvaient au fond de la classe, répondit-il. Ils aiment faire pleurer les nouveaux enseignants.

- Non, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

- Excelle…

Le blond s'arrêta en attendant du bruit dans le couloir et il sorti rapidement de la classe.

- Kidomaru ! Sakon ! L'entendit-elle crier.

- On dégage ! Firent ces derniers.

Hinata vit Naruto partir à la course après les deux étudiants, qui devaient préparer un mauvais coup. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du dîner, la brune se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs en évitant de se faire percuter par des étudiants, soit pressé d'aller mangé, soit d'aller utiliser les locaux d'informatique. C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle pénétra dans le local qu'elle cherchait. Quelques professeurs y étaient déjà à discuter de chose et d'autre. Voulant déposer sa pile de feuille sur la table, le haut de la pile décida de tomber au sol. Elle s'accroupit pour les ramasser et deux autres mains vinrent l'aider. En relevant la tête, elle reconnu Naruto. En ramassant une feuille, il remarqua le nom de la jeune femme.

- Hyuuga ? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Neji Hyuuga ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Si, confirma la jeune femme assez surprise, mon cousin s'appel ainsi. Vous le connaissez ?

- S'il le connaît ? Répéta une blonde en ricanant. Pendant quatre ans, ils se sont entre tué, jusqu'à devenir ami durant notre dernière année du secondaire.

- Merci Ino, j'aurais très bien pu répondre moi-même, soupira Naruto.

- Pourquoi vous détestiez-vous ? Demanda la brune, intriguée.

- En fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua le blond. J'aimais bien lui faire des farces.

- Dire à tout le monde qu'il était gai, le réprimanda Ino, moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Ça été l'élément déclencheur qui nous a permis de remettre nos pendules à l'heure, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Si tu le dis, fit sa collège en haussant les épaules.

- Naruto ! Cria une jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, Tenten ? Soupira ce dernier.

Il se retourna vers celle qui l'avait interpellé et vit l'une de ses collègues tirer un élève par l'oreille.

- Ton « disciple » est encore entré dans les vestiaires des filles, gronda Tenten.

- Konohamaru n'est pas mon disciple, c'est Asuma que tu devrais aller voir.

- Puisqu'il agit comme toi à l'époque, insista-t-elle, je dis qu'il est « ton » disciple.

- Je ne suis jamais entré dans les vestiaires des filles, soupira désespérément Naruto.

- Pas volontairement du moins, souffla Ino.

Le blond soupira de découragement, agrippa le brun par l'épaule et le poussa jusqu'à la sortie.

- Mon bureau est de l'autre côté, fit Naruto sur un ton menaçant lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

- Tu es sûr ? Fit innocemment l'adolescent. Ok, gémit-il, ok j'ai comprit. Je ne suis pas un chien.

Les trois filles entendirent les gémissements de douleur du brun et Hinata regarda les deux filles devant elle.

- La prise sur la peau du cou, constata Ino, a bien plus de résultat sur lui, que le tirage d'oreille.

- Je me voyais mal lui faire cette prise, concéda Tenten.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda avec curiosité Hinata.

- Selon Tenten, commença à expliquer la blonde, Konohamaru reproduit les mêmes bêtises que Naruto a fait lorsqu'il étudiait ici.

- On le voyait souvent sortir des vestiaires des filles, poursuivi la brune devant l'incompréhension de la nouvelle.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué son air scandalisé lorsqu'il en sortait ? Fit Ino en regardant son amie. Plusieurs filles voulaient lui faire rompre son vœu de chasteté et elles l'entraînaient dans les vestiaires, expliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers Hinata.

- J'ai encore de la misère à le croire, déclara Tenten.

- Et pourtant, soupira quelqu'un derrière Hinata.

Celle-ci se retourna vers la voix et vit un jeune homme à l'air endormi.

- Tu aurais dut le voir après que la pire des nymphomanes lui a demandé de la lui mettre dans le cul, lui dit le jeune homme. Il ne voulait même plus se promener seul, de peur qu'elle le coince de nouveau.

- C'est que toi tu trainais toujours avec lui, Shikamaru, soupira Tenten.

- Il m'obligeait à l'accompagner aux toilettes, rajouta-t-il.

Hinata était un brin surprise par tout ce qu'elle entendait, depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs. Les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient, l'emmenèrent à la cafétéria et ils purent dîner tous ensemble avec les autres professeurs. Ino décida de lui présenter tous ceux qui se trouvaient à leur table, en les lui pointant.

- Celui au bout en vert, c'est Lee, le prof de sport et en même temps, le collègue de Tenten. À sa gauche se trouve Sai, qui enseigne le théâtre et certain cours d'anglais. Comme la blonde en face de lui, Temari. Ensuite à sa droite à elle, il y a Kakashi, qui enseigne le français au deuxième cycle, moi c'est le premier cycle. À côté de lui, il y a Asuma, prof de mathématique du premier cycle.

- Et moi, fit Shikamaru, je m'occupe des 426, 436, 526 et 536.

- Les math fortes en soit, soupira Tenten.

- En face d'eux, reprit la blonde, il y a Yamato, qui s'occupe des sciences et de la chimie des secondaires 4 et 5.

- Les autres doivent être à leur bureau ou bien certain profite du beau temps pour manger à l'extérieur, ajouta Tenten.

- Parce qu'il y a aussi Shino qui donne les cours d'informatique et sa copine Maya, est stagiaire en musique, enchaîna le brun.

- À ce temps-ci de l'année ? Resta surprise Hinata.

- En fait, expliqua Ino, elle est encore aux études, mais le prof de musique à prix sa retraite. Alors elle donne le cours, tout en terminant sa dernière année d'université.

- Et les autres professeurs sont sur le bord de leur retraite et ne discutent pas beaucoup avec nous, grommela Tenten. Pour eux, on n'est que des petites jeunes sans expérience.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et Hinata se rapprocha énormément de Tenten et Ino, avec qui elle passait la majorité de ses pauses. Il y avait aussi Naruto et Shikamaru, mais comme elle n'avait jamais été complètement à l'aise avec les hommes, elle ne leur parlait qu'à l'occasion. Bien que Naruto venait régulièrement lui parler, et l'aider lorsqu'elle avait des soucis. Comme lorsqu'elle trébuchait et échappait ses feuilles. Tout comme en se mercredi 12 janvier. Les cours étaient terminées et elle s'était rendu compte, arrivée à son bureau, qu'elle avait oublié des copies dans sa salle de classe. La brune songeait à se trouver un porte-document pour y trainer ses choses, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une mallette, celle-ci c'était ouverte et avait laissé tomber tout son contenu. Étrangement, elle se sentait à l'aise de se promener avec des piles de feuilles et de pochettes dans les bras, bien qu'elle soit extrêmement maladroite. Elle montait les marches d'un pas lent, puisqu'elle n'était pas pressée. Pour une fois, elle ne trébucha pas, c'est plutôt sa chaussure droite, qui décida de ne pas suivre la montée de sa jambe. Avec sa main libre, elle attrapa la rampe pour ce tenir et descendit son pied pour se rechaussé. Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, la pile de feuille glissa de son bras, pour s'éparpiller dans l'escalier.

- C'est étrange comme chaque fois que je vous croise, fit Naruto d'une voix moqueuse, vous échappez quelque chose.

- Même lorsque je ne vous croise pas, soupira désespérément la brune.

En riant, Naruto descendit l'escalier jusqu'à elle et ramassa une bonne partie des feuilles, pendant qu'Hinata déposait se qu'elle tenait pour remettre sa chaussure.

- Vous devriez investir dans des souliers avec lacet ou bien des bottes, suggéra Naruto en la regardant.

- Ou dans un porte-document, soupira Hinata en souriant.

- Je dirais plutôt une valise avec une serrure, rectifia moqueusement le blond. Avec la poisse que vous avez, elle pourrait s'ouvrir.

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, acquiesça-t-elle.

Le blond la regarda un moment, puis éclata de rire en lui proposant de porter une partie de sa charge. Ils gravissaient donc le deuxième escalier, quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Hinata s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Naruto.

- Pas encore, soupira-t-il de découragement.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta la brune.

- Panne du système, dit-il. Et voilà, maintenant on est enfermé dans la cage d'escalier.

- Comment ça ?

- Les portes se verrouillent automatiquement, expliqua le blond. C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive, révéla-t-il.

- Ça fait longtemps ? Demanda Hinata avec curiosité.

Cette question fit sourire le blond.

- Le jour où j'ai déclaré que ton cousin était gai, ricana Naruto. Il m'a couru après un bon moment et lorsqu'on montait les marches, il y a eu la même panne que maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- On s'est dit nos quatre vérités et on est devenu des amis.

La jeune femme était abasourdîtes par ce qu'il venait de dire. Au dire des autres, pendant les quatre premières années de secondaire, ils étaient comme chien et chat. L'un rabaissant l'autre, pour ensuite être la cible des moqueries de l'autre. Il n'était pas dur de deviner qui rabaissait et qui se moquait. Hinata se souvenait que du jour au lendemain, Neji était devenu plus vivable et sympathique.

- Vous vous êtes assis et vous avez réglé vos affaires ? Demanda la brune, incrédule.

- Pas vraiment, concéda Naruto. On s'est engueulé, il m'a frappé, je l'ai frappé, on s'est battu et « là », on s'est assis pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je l'ai décoincé et lui, au contraire, m'a calmé, ajouta-t-il après un moment. Si on peut dire.

- Alors c'est toi que je dois remercier pour son brusque changement de personnalité ? Fit-elle avec un gros sourire.

Tous deux eurent un fou rire incontrôlable et avant de faire encore tomber ses feuilles, Hinata se pencha pour les déposer dans un coin. Naruto en profita pour la détailler de haut en bas. Une peau claire comme de la porcelaine, de longs cheveux noirs bleutés, des yeux aussi blancs que l'ivoire, des courbes généreuses misent en valeur dans son ensemble. Une chemise blanche déboutonnée jusqu'en-dessous de la poitrine, sur une camisole noire. Elle portait aussi une jupe cigarette à taille haute noire, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, et la chemise y était glissée. Le tout accompagné d'escarpin à talon aiguille. L'image même de la maîtresse d'école. Dut moins, dans les fantasmes de Naruto. C'était le genre de vêtement qui étrangement, l'excitait et ce, bien que ce ne soit pas vulgaire. C'était des vêtements classiques. Plusieurs images défilaient dans sa tête, lorsque la brune se redressa et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle la pencha sur le côté en se demandant pourquoi Naruto la fixait ainsi.

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

- Hein ? Fit-il en sortant de sa bulle. Oh non, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et j'ai prit un fixe, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Des pensées peu catholiques de nous deux, pensa-t-il, mais c'est en grande partie dut à mon manque « d'activité » depuis quelques mois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se remit de nouveau à la fixer, sauf que cette fois-ci elle remarqua une certaine fébrilité chez le blond.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte, que la majorité de tes étudiants masculins doivent probablement fantasmer sur toi ? Dit-il soudainement.

- Pardon ? Fit Hinata, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je dis ça parce que j'ai eu leur âge, ajouta Naruto.

- Tu fantasmais sur tes profs ?

- Plutôt les stagiaires, avoua le blond sans aucune gêne, les profs avaient toutes proches de la trentaine. Trop vieille à l'époque.

La jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux ronds, N'arrivant pas croire qu'elle avait ce genre de discussion avec Naruto. Elle qui n'arrivait même pas à en parler avec ses plus proches amies. Après un moment, il vint s'appuyer contre le mur proche duquel elle se trouvait. Au vu de se qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, elle en fût légèrement mal à l'aise. Et le malaise s'intensifia, lorsqu'elle remarqua un certain désir mal contenu dans son regard. Pas qu'elle soit encore « pure », mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il faisait plus ou moins sombre, la température avait commencée à baisser vu que le système avait planté et elle était seule avec un homme dans un endroit clos. Relativement grand, mais clos. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait jamais prit de risque et Naruto était extrêmement séduisant. En fait, le seul hic qu'elle voyait dans cette situation, était le fait qu'ils étaient collègues.

- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, assura le blond en voyant son mal l'aise, je sais me tenir.

Mais ça allait faire deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas eux de sexe, se disait-elle, et elle devait avouer que son corps était en manque de caresse. Hinata se retourna vers le blond et le détailla à son tour. Grand, des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, des yeux bleus espiègles, juste assez de muscle et un look légèrement négligé. Jeans et chemise ouverte de quelques boutons dans le haut. Le genre d'homme qu'elle évitait et qui était son total opposé. N'écoutant que son cœur, et son corps pour une fois, ce fut elle qui se jeta sur lui. Il fut surpris sur le coup, par son soudain changement de personnalité, mais agrippa rapidement la taille d'Hinata et l'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Les mais de la brune glissèrent vers la nuque de Naruto pour l'inciter à ce coller encore plus. Trop vite au goût de la jeune femme, le blond abandonna sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou, Il y déposa une série de baisé plus chaud les uns que l'autres. Continuant sa descente vers son décolleté, il commença à tirer sur la chemise de la brune pour la faire sortir de la jupe et ensuite la déboutonna. Il finit par faire glisser de ses épaules et embrassa passionnément l'une d'entre elles en recommençant le même manège avec la camisole. Lorsqu'elle fut en soutien-gorge, Naruto s'arrêta pour la contempler. De la dentelle, s'extasia-t-il. De l'extérieur elle était classique, mais en-dessous de ses vêtements se cachait une femme fatale. Profitant de l'inactivité du blond, elle l'attrapa par son col de chemise et lui fit subir le même supplice. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de son cou et de son torse, pendant qu'elle le libérait de sa chemise. Hinata allait faire la même chose avec sa ceinture, mais Naruto l'arrêta pour la plaquer doucement au mur.

- Chacun notre tour, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, tout en caressant le tronc de la jeune femme. Si depuis le début elle réussissait à retenir les gémissements qu'il créait, elle en laissa échapper un, lorsqu'il lui retira la prison de dentelle qui cachait ses seins et qu'il se mit à en suçoter un. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux blonds de son partenaire pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Naruto jouait parfois avec ses mamelons du bout de la langue, ce qui avait l'air de lui plaire, puisqu'elle cambra soudainement le dos. N'y tenant plus, il descendit de plus en plus bas, rencontrant le haut de la jupe qui cachait malheureusement son ventre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et fit remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes, jusqu'ils disparaissent sous le tissu. Plus il faisait monter ses mains, plus le bas de la jupe remontait, pour lui donner une vue sur ses cuisses. Lorsque ses mains eurent atteint les hanches d'Hinata, il se mit à embrasser la peau à partir de son genou gauche et remonta ainsi, jusqu'au bord de la jupe qui glissait sur ses avant-bras. Il la remonte encore plus et y découvrit la culotte agencée au soutien-gorge. Trop sexy, se dit-il avant de glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique. Il commençait à s'impatienté. Il fit descendre le bout de tissu cachant l'intimité de la brune, jusqu'à ses chevilles et lui souleva une jambe pour la déposer sur son épaule. Un petit cri de surprise sortit de la bouche d'Hinata, lorsqu'elle le sentit lécher son clitoris. Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça dans un lieu publique, dans cette position, il lui faisait la totale. Et si elle se disait ça, c'était que le peu de copain qu'elle avait eu, n'avait pratiquement jamais prit l'initiative de lui faire ce que Naruto lui faisait. C'est gémissement devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, et l'entendant gémir ainsi, le blond se releva rapidement. Il n'en pouvait plus, fallait qu'Il se débarrasse de son pantalon, il comprimait son érection. Voyant la même impatience sur le visage de son futur amant, la brune attrapa sa ceinture et lui fit rapidement glisser son pantalon jusqu'au sol. À peine le vêtement avait-il commencé à glissé sur les fesses de Naruto, que celui-ci attrapait la jeune femme sous les fesses et la soulevait. Elle agrippa ses jambes autour du bassin du blond et celui-ci la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Hinata lâcha un cri sonore pas cette brusquerie, mais reprit rapidement ses soupires de bien-être, lorsqu'un mouvement lent et langoureux ce fit en elle. Voulant faire redoubler ses gémissements, il vint lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille d'une façon très sensuelle. Il la sentit enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules et en relevant un peu la tête, il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'une manière tellement excitante.

- Hum…plus…plus vite, réussit-elle à dire au-travers de ses gémissements.

Ce qu'elle était…magnifique, lorsqu'elle jouissait ainsi, ce disait le blond.

- Ce serait plus…facile si…je te déposais…et…, eut-il de la difficulté à dire, tellement il était proche de l'extase.

Comprenant quant même ce que voulait dire le blond, Hinata décroisa ses jambes et les déposa une à une au sol. Elle se mit doucement dos à lui et Naruto remonta sa jupe, qui avait glissé, avant de tirer son bassin vers lui. Les mains appuyées au mur et le dos ainsi creusé, procura une sensation explosive à la jeune femme. Accélérant le mouvement comme elle lui avait demandé, Naruto percuta son bassin contre les fesses de la brune. Tout en lui mordillant l'épaule, il vit les doigts d'Hinata se crisper contre le mur. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Dans un cri étouffé dans sa gorge, elle se contracta en entier, pendant que lui grognait son plaisir, le visage caché dans le cou de sa partenaire. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment à essayer de retrouver leur souffle. La jeune femme eut un petit grognement de mécontentement, lorsqu'elle le senti se retirer. Le blond vint s'appuyer juste à côté d'elle en regardant le mur d'en face, cherchant encore sa respiration. Il fini par tourner la tête vers sa voisine, qui avait fini, elle aussi, par se retourner et de s'adosser au mur. Elle se sentait tellement bien, Naruto lui avait procuré un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant.

- On devrait peut-être…se rhabiller, avant que les lumières se rallument et qu'on nous surprenne, fini par réussir à dire Naruto.

Soudainement, Hinata revint à la réalité et se rappela où ils se trouvaient. Elle se dépêcha de remettre ses vêtement et à peine terminait-elle de reboutonner sa chemise, que la lumière revint. Naruto se pencha pour ramasser la pile de feuilles et suivi la jeune femme jusqu'à sa classe. Rendu dans son local, Hinata prit le temps de remettre sa chemise dans sa jupe et elle fut heureuse qu'ils n'aient croisé personne en chemin. Elle prenait les examens qui se trouvaient sur le coin du bureau, quand Naruto se pressa contre son dos.

- Et si je t'invitais au restaurant ce soir ? Proposa-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ou bien je t'invite à manger chez moi ? Changea-t-il de proposition.

- pourquoi cette soudaine invitation ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle finit par accepter l'invitation et les jours suivant, ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Leur relation devint officielle, quand un étudiant les surprit en train de s'embrasser dans le local d'espagnol.


End file.
